Loucuras Universitárias
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Quatro primas se mudam para o Rio de Janeiro, a fim de estudar na universidade de Hogwarts. Lá conhecem quatro marotos, com quem logo farão amizade. Será só isso? J/OC, S/Oc, R/Oc e Oc/Oc
1. Prólogo

**Loucuras Universitárias**

**Prólogo**

-I got it from my mama, I got it from my mama! – Três garotas cantavam em uníssono, juntamente com o rádio do carro onde estavam, dançando no lugar, sorrisos estampados em suas feições.

-Uh... Gabi olha ESSE surfista! – Uma quarta garota exclamou interessada, seus pequenos olhos castanhos esquadrinhando o rapaz de cima a baixo, o sorriso malicioso de sempre aflorando em seus lábios carnudos.

Como um impulso, passou os dedos sobre a franja que cobria toda sua testa, abaixando de leve a cabeça, a fim de que o tal surfista não percebesse sua rápida olhadela.

Mariana tinha seus cabelos lisos e repicados, detendo todas suas pontas viradas para o rosto, deixando-o um pouco oculto pelos espessos fios.

Seus um metro e setenta tinham formas atraentes, mesmo que quase cobertos por completo por camisetas largas, porém, ainda sim, seguindo irrefutavelmente a moda "skatista-roqueiro", como uma de suas primas, Gabriela, costumava chamar, usando calça skinny, e para complementar a moda, tênis Nike dunk branco com detalhes em verde.

As bochechas rosadas atraíam para si um ar angelical, mesmo que essa seja a descrição mais longe da realidade possível. Como a família gostava de afirmar, a garota detinha um radar em sua mente, não deixando nenhum garoto bonito passar despercebido. **(N/As: Alison Lohman)**

Destacado na sua pele clara do antebraço, especificamente em sua lateral, as inscrições "NxZero" em preto estavam marcadas, demonstrando sua paixão pela banda.

-Lá vamos nós outra vez... Francamente, você tem namorado – Gabriela exclamou inconformada – E isso é bigamia. – Acrescentou, revirando os grandes olhos cor de avelã, um pequeno sorriso enfeitando os lábios fartos.

Sardas pontilhavam suas bochechas e nariz arrebitado, emprestando a garota uma aparência marota. Os longo cabelos ondulados e quase negros alcançavam um pouco abaixo dos seus seios medianos, mechas rosa-chiclete enfeitando-os deixando com, o que o pai gostava de afirmar, contrariado, "aparência de garota rebelada", porém, a mesma já estava acostumada com as reações do pai, que achava que ela deveria ser mais "normal". Pequena, detendo apenas um metro e sessenta e oito, era a menor das quatro, mesmo sendo a mais velha, com vinte e dois anos, o que era, para ela, um assunto delicado. As curvas de seu corpo eram acentuadas em pele alva, a mais branca das quatro garotas. Seu traseiro, demasiadamente avantajado, era motivo de piada entre as primas. Uma denominação para seu estilo próprio seria diferente, e muito, pois adorava adicionar vários estilos em seu vestiário, desde estilo roqueiro, que dominava sua aparência, até "patricítico" como gostava de denominar. **(N/As: Kat Von D *-*)**

-É Mariana, sossega essa bunda no banco, já tamo chegando... – Raphaela, prima mais nova murmurou levemente arrogante, fitando a paisagem que, a cada quilômetro, ficava mais litorânea.

A mais nova do grupo, era, ironicamente, a mais alta, chegando a incríveis um metro e oitenta, apresentados em curvas marcantes em pele "café com leite", como Gabriela sempre dizia. Os cabelos lisos alcançavam até a metade de suas costas, emoldurando um rosto de feições delicadas, com olhos médios de um tom castanho semelhante a das outras primas e boca pequena e afinada. Tinha vinte anos, e desde sempre, conhecia as primas. Seu estilo pessoal poderia se descrever como esportivo simples, pois não gostava muito de acessórios e maquiagens. **(N/As: Alicia Keys O.o)**

-Alô, alguém poderia repetir onde estamos indo e por quê? Ainda não to acreditando! – Gabriela exclamou dando um sorriso largo, os olhos brilhando de expectativa, enquanto dirigia a caminhonete Triton vermelha.

-Okay, deixa comigo. – Isabella, irmã mais nova de Gabriela começou divertida, pigarreando de leve – Estamos indo pro Rio de Janeiro, morar juntas, para fazer nossas faculdades e cursos. – Terminou alegremente, abrindo a janela para que Lia, a poodle das irmãs, pudesse tomar ar.

A garota tinha um ar sereno, com feições delicadas. Sardas habitavam suas bochechas, deixando com uma aparência juvenil, assim como os cabelos encaracolados que alcançavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, num tom de castanho claro, as pontas levemente mais loiras, ocasionadas pelo sol. Seus olhos eram castanhos e expressivos, pois segundo uma de suas primas, Raphaela, a menina falava com os olhos. Com seus um e setenta e cinco de altura, Isabella detinha um corpo delicado, de formas sutis e suaves. Suas primas e irmã costumavam chama-la de magrela, apelido que diversas vezes ocasionou discussões bobas, já que Isabella não gostava de ser apelidada desta forma em algumas situações. Tinha a mesma idade de Mariana, vinte e um, e talvez por isso, detinham uma afinidade maior uma pela outra. **(N/As: Katy Melua)**

-Geeente, isso é surreal... – Raphaela comentou ainda incrédula, a mão direita no rosto, os olhos arregalados, a boca, em um pequeno sorriso surpreso.

O céu do alvorecer da manhã estava pintado de uma mescla de roxo com laranja, algumas nuvens suaves recebendo os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, detendo uma coloração dourada. A brisa de ar gélido matutina, acariciava o rosto das quatro meninas, enquanto, a salinidade do ar enchia seus pulmões deliciosamente.

Conforme subiam a serra a paisagem ficava cada vez mais bonita, as montanhas adquiriam mais árvores e o barulho das águas cristalinas e revoltas do mar ficavam cada vez mais audíveis.

- Geeeente! Que lugar muito louco! – Mariana exclamou admirada, afastando levemente a franja dos olhos para ver melhor.

Gabriela e Raphaela assentiram encantadas com o local, porém, a primeira não poderia olhar tanto quanto as outras por estar dirigindo.

Isabella revolveu o conteúdo de uma pequena bolsa, indiferente à paisagem.

-Tô com fome... – Murmurou descontente – Eu sei que coloquei um pacote de bolachas por aqui, tenho certeza! – Fez-se breve silêncio, então a garota tirou um pacote de bolachas da bolsa, porém, este estava aberto, detendo apenas um biscoito lá no fundo.

Isabella abriu a boca, estreitou os olhos, fuzilando com o olhar a garota que, com certeza, era a "criminosa".

-RAPHAELA COSTA FERNANDES!

A morena olhou para o banco traseiro, onde a prima sentava, a expressão mais inocente que conseguia fazer exposta em seu rosto.

-Putz Rapha! Se entregou com a última bolacha em? – Gabriela indagou divertida, ainda rindo.

-Sabe, RAPHAELA – Começou Isabella, a acusada registrando bem a ênfase em seu nome. – Era pra NÓS comermos JUNTAS essas BOLACHAS.

-Poxa, eu tava com fome, não se nega comida a um necessitado! – Retrucou a menina, não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso.

-Pior que dá uma raaaiva quando ela faz isso... – Mariana murmurou baixinho.

-Valeu Raphaela, agora eu to com fome. – Isabella comentou ainda irritada.

-Caaalma no Brasil, estamos perto já, olha só! – Gabriela informou apontando para a entrada da cidade-destino delas, então, automaticamente, a discussão cessou, todas olharam maravilhadas pela janela.

-Uou! Agora o bicho vai pegar! – Gabriela exclamou risonha.

Então foram adentrando a cidade, os olhos registrando todos os detalhes. Elas sabiam que seria uma grande mudança em suas vidas, mas nem imaginavam que parte dessa mudança, seria proporcionada por quatro pessoas, que muito brevemente, mudariam suas vidas para sempre...

_Continua..._

**Nota das autoras:**

**(N/A¹) – Gabriela (G.) - Kran, estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar a união de... Okay, para celebrar o renascimento dessa fanfic, que estava muito fraca e doentinha, mas que se revigorou. UHU! É NÓIS QUEIRÓZ! *-* Mto bom, mto bom...**

**Gostaram? Estão gostando? Odiaram? Tiveram vontade de vomitar enquanto liam? Reporte para nós! =DD É mto importante a sua opinião *o***

**Beijos dourados e alegres de Gabi Costa Maia ;DD And remeber: We be back, baby!**

**(N/A²) – Raphaela (R.) - Prazer, Raphaela! E ai estão gostando do nosso aperitivo? (of course, pois vem muito mais por ai... !) Espero que sim, mas críticas e sugestões são muito bem vinda ok? **

**Pode apostar que lendo nossa fic, vai rir, chorar, se emocionar... sabe, tem de tudo um pouco! Estamos nos empenhando ao máximo para agradar você, leitor, claro se tiver alguém ae me ouvindio! Reviews são muito bem vindas! **

**Obrigaada! Amo vocês 3 KISSES! **

**(N/A³) – Isabella (I.) – AÍ SIM! Nos surpreendeu novamente!A todos os telespectadores que nos lêem (O.ô) FELIZ PRÓLOGO pra vocês!Uhu!Continuem acompanhando a nossa fic e comentem, sim, comentem o quanto quiserem e como quiserem!Beijos caramelados cor maçã-do-amor pra todos vcs!UHU'É nóis Queiróiz!**

**(N/A4) – Mariana (M.) – **


	2. Capítulo1  O Chamado

**Capítulo 1 – O Chamado**

A Triton vermelha adentrou vagarosamente uma rua ligeiramente larga, ladeada de grandes casas, em suas calçadas, despontavam pequenas árvores floríferas, que abriam caminho para quintais gramados sem muro, dando ao local, um ar ainda mais agradável.

Quando chegaram, o sol já havia se manifestado de forma clara, demonstrando que um radiante dia estava por vir.

-Caramba, parece rua de filme americano! – Gabriela comentou surpresa.

-Parece rua de rico! – Isabella exclamou admirada, e as quatro riram. – É verdade!

-Como você é sutil... – Raphaela murmurou divertida.

A caminhonete foi passando em frente das casas, sua motorista parecendo ligeiramente confusa.

-Alguém lembra qual era a cor que a minha mãe disse que era a casa? Amarelo ou verde? Não lembro...

Isabella e Raphaela pareciam tão confusas quanto ela, e Mariana ao constatar isso, bufou, levemente impaciente.

-Na verdade, ela falou laranja.

Suas primas, ao ouvirem isso, sorriram bobamente.

-Hehe... – Murmurou Isabella, de forma marota.

-Eu sabia, só tava testando sua capacidade intelectual... – Gabriela blefou sorrindo brincalhona, enquanto Mariana murmurava um "Sei..." bem-humorado.

Raphaela esquadrinhou a rua, a procura da tal casa, então, sorriu sonhadoramente.

-Será que é aquela? Na frente da casa branca? – Indagou apontando.

-Bom trabalho agente Rufles! – Gabriela exclamou entusiasmada.

Raphaela sorriu prepotente.

-To aqui pra isso...

-Ela se acha Gabi, faz alguma coisa! – Isabella pediu risonha.

-Eu vou fazer! – A irmã respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto riam, foi dirigindo até a frente da calorosa residência. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Mania nossa xP)**

Chegando lá, tiveram uma maravilhosa surpresa: Era melhor do que pensavam. A família das garotas havia feito mistério sobre qual imóvel alugaram e como haviam feito algumas pequenas reformas, fazendo segredo até o presente momento.

-Jesus, tudo isso é pra nós? – Raphaela indagou encantada, a voz afinada, enquanto visualizava o local.

-Agora baba Clodovil... – Gabriela comentou vagamente, como que hipnotizada.

As primas riram.

-Baba Clodovil? – Isabella repetiu achando graça.

Gabriela deu de ombros.

-Acabei de inventar...

A casa consistia em uma construção exatamente quadrada, de dois andares e coberta por um laranja vivo e vibrante. Centralizada no andar inferior, uma porta de madeira branca destacava-se, um vidro retangular incrustado verticalmente em seu meio destacava os arabescos esculpidos na madeira clara, uma monumental by window composta por cinco enormes vidros retangulares emoldurados em latão tomava toda a parede da sala, linda e tridimensionalmente. Ao lado esquerdo da porta de acesso, uma janela quadrada também de vidro exibia os interiores da cozinha, mesmo que pouco.

A by window e a janela da cozinha tinham simultaneamente sacadas quadradas sobre si, delineadas por balaustrada de mármore branco, cada balaústre como uma coluna grega dórica em miniatura. O assoalho que cobria as sacadas era de linóleo creme, cada peça era riscada por uma faixa diagonal marrom, a cada quatro peças que se ligavam, um losango era formado.

Na parede oposta a essa, mais duas sacadas semelhantes revelavam-se, com vista para o mar. Um detalhe que agradava aos olhos estava localizado nas laterais da casa, no exato ponto em que as paredes se encontravam, uma faixa de pedras claras e irregulares havia sido acrescentada em cada extremo da construção, dando-lhe um ar que mesclava modernidade com certa beleza rústica. Mais algumas outras janelas estavam dispostas ao longo das paredes, demonstrando que o local era bem iluminado.

As quatro ficaram ali, por alguns minutos registrando cada detalhe, seus semblantes uma mescla de perplexidade e idiotice.

-Eu fico com o quarto de cima da by window! – Gabriela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, levantando o braço direito e informando com um timbre de voz altivo. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Oh yeah baby, sempre a primeira xD)**

Raphaela rapidamente ergueu a mão também.

-Eu fico com o quarto do lado! **(N/A³ (I.) – Por que sempre ela tem que ganhar? ¬¬') (N/A¹ (G.) – Por que isso, de certa forma, é baseado em fatos reais, Isa xP) (N/A³ (I.) – Boboca!)**

Isabella bufou, levemente irritada.

-Por que VOCÊS sempre escolhem os melhores?

-Porque sempre falamos primeiro. – Raphaela respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

-Ta, eu fico com o de trás da Gabi então... – Isabella escolheu um tanto desanimada, sem saber ao certo o que esperar.

-E a Mari, de novo com o que sobrou... – Raphaela comentou rindo de leve, enquanto a loira afirmava com a cabeça.

-Mas tudo bem, o importante é ter um quarto... – Comentou dando de ombros. Nunca se dera ao trabalho de ser a primeira das quatro ou escolher o melhor antes, ficava com o que sobrava, era mais fácil, não havia discussões para ficar com o menos desejado das coisas escolhidas, mesmo sendo tão bom quanto os outros.

-Então vamos entrar. – Raphaela murmurou desejosa, já dando um passo para frente, quando Gabriela a interrompeu, com a mão no bolso da calça jeans da prima, impedindo-a de andar muito.

-Opa, opa! Calma no Brasil! Primeiro vamo tira as malas do carro né cabeção?

Raphaela desanimou ao fitar a quantidades de malas e maletas na caçamba da caminhonete.

-Comigo ta tudo certo, trouxe pouca coisa. – Mariana comentou alegremente, acreditando que iria carregar somente suas coisas.

-Oxente, ajuda a gente criatura, o que custa amparar o próximo? – Gabriela indagou com um sorriso largo, enquanto andava até a caminhonete, pondo uma mala vermelha no chão. – Viu, vocês já podem começar, sabe? – Indagou, vendo que as primas e a irmã apenas a fitavam, cansadas.

-Mother fucker, devia ter trazido meu guarda-roupa inteiro de calças skinny, já que era assim... – Mariana murmurou amargurada, enquanto descarregava algumas bolsas coloridas.

-Caramba Mari, tem certeza que _não _trouxe o guarda-roupa _inteiro_? – Isabella indagou incrédula, enquanto tentava destacar uma grande mala de viajem verde e branca de debaixo das outras. Mariana sorriu, porém não respondeu.

Enquanto tiravam as malas, as quatro lançavam olhares curiosos em todas as direções, como se até a cor da grama fosse novidade para elas. De vez em quando, percebiam uma leve movimentação na casa branca à frente, o que as fazia imaginar qual tipo de cidadão morava por ali. E acreditem, a resposta logo seria dada, um tanto inesperada para as quatro.

-Gabi do céu, o que você colocou nessa mala, um elefante morto? – Raphaela arfava enquanto tentava arrastar pela caçamba da caminhonete uma enorme mala preta, com a imagem desbotada de um alienígena, e do lado desta, uma foto extravagante de Lady Gaga, também desbotada, e logo abaixo, as inscrições: "_Who is more alien?"_

-Hey! Cuidado com os meus bebes! – A morena respondeu cautelosa, enquanto tentava ajudar a prima – São os meus filhos! **(N/A³ (I.) – Mórena trópicana, eu qro o teu sabôr, aii aii io io **** ) **

-Ou seja, os livros dela. – Mariana explicou com ar de quem acha graça, porém, ao ouvir um barulho, olhou quase que por instinto, para a casa branca, mas não viu mais do que uma silhueta ao longe. Ao constatar, com a certeza de que somente uma ávida observadora teria, que era de fato uma silhueta masculina, sorriu marota. Analisou por alguns momentos e rapidamente concluiu que deveria ter lá seus vinte e poucos anos. Sorriu maliciosamente. **(N/A (G.) – A Mari e o seu radar particular :P) (N/A³ (I.) – Desculpa ae Britney Spears O.o)**

-Mari, o que você ta olhando? – Isabella indagou curiosa e inocente, a procura do que a prima tanto fitava.

-E por que você ta com a cara de que viu um skatista emo? – Gabriela inquiriu com uma sobrancelha erguida de modo desconfiado, enquanto Mariana ria de leve.

-Por que _talvez_ eu tenha avistado um. – Comentou a loira, sucinta, um sorriso misterioso aflorando-lhe os lábios.

As outras começaram a olhar em volta, a procura da criatura.

-Não to vendo nada, a não ser que o skatista que você ta falando seja aquele senhor ali de bermuda rosa e... Um poodle? – Raphaela olhava levemente abismada a cena.

Seguraram a risada até que o tal senhor virasse a esquina, então, encheram a rua de gargalhadas extravagantes, digo, as risadas de Raphaela e Isabella até poderiam ser classificadas como normais e bonitinhas, porém, infeliz e divertidamente, esse não era o caso de Gabriela e Mariana, que riam de modo tão excêntrico e sonoro que chegava a ser engraçado.

Então, depois de entrarem em casa com as malas – à deriva de alguns tropeções e caídas – As quatro analisaram o local, mais felizes do que seus rostos podiam expressar. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Posso imaginar *-*)**

O ambiente "sala" era amplo e arejado, tendo paredes de um tom de amarelo pastel e móveis rústicos de madeira marrom, sobre um piso de porcelanato creme que reluzia com o reflexo da luz das lâmpadas localizadas dentro de flores de acrílico entre as tábuas transparentes do ventilador de teto.

Tudo na sala continha cores suaves e harmoniosas, deixando-o com aparente frescor. O sofá de quatro lugares, que se localizava de fronte à televisão LCD, embutida na parede clara, era de couro branco, com almofadas quadradas de estampas floridas e coloridas, alegrando o local.

Uma estante marrom estava posta abaixo da televisão, por entre seus vários espaços para "tranqueiras" podiam-se ver várias fotos das quatro garotas juntas, a maioria delas, estavam visivelmente dando risadas. Uma se destacava do conjunto, a que Gabriela nomeou carinhosamente de "A foto da máfia", em que as quatro apareciam com jaquetas pretas de couro, óculos ray ban clássico e cigarro na boca, fazendo "cara de mal".

-Uau, parece sala de revista de decoração! – Gabriela analisava fascinada a moldura trabalhada de um espelho retangular enorme, que encimava o sofá.

-Né? Daqui a pouco a nossa casa vai aparecer no _cribs teen*_! – Mariana exclamou empolgada.

-Também não exagera! As casas dos carinhas que aparecem lá dão de dez até no palácio da rainha da Inglaterra! – Raphaela lembrou risonha, enquanto olhava em volta à procura de Flor, sua shitzu branca de manchas marrons.

Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ela não estava no local.

-Gente, cadê a Flor? – Indagou, temendo a resposta.

As primas olharam em volta preocupadas, não vendo nenhum sinal de nenhuma das cachorras no local.

-Raphaela, o certo seria dizer: Gente, cadê a Flor E A Lia? – Isabella resmungou, irritada com o fato de que sempre a prima dava mais importância a sua própria cachorra do que a cachorra dela e de sua irmã. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Um fato lastimável '-.-)**

-Isso ai Isa, apoiada. – Gabriela concordou, fazendo bico para Raphaela, que revirou os olhos, suspirando cansada.

-Ta, ta, que seja! Cadê a Flor E A Lia?

-Ai sim. – Isabella aprovou, séria. Depois de um curto momento de silêncio, abriu os olhos, assustada. – MEU DEUS, CADÊ A FLOR E A LIA?

Mariana bateu em sua própria testa, resmungando um "Ai meu Deus" enquanto sorria, achando graça.

-Era o que a Raphaela tava tentando perguntar.** (N/A³ (I.) – Nossa, a MARI apoiando a RAPHA? O mundo vai acabar.)**

Então, as quatro foram até o quintal, apreensivas enquanto, olhando em volta, procuravam as duas cachorras.

-Por Deus, ficamos tão empolgadas com a casa que nem reparamos nelas saindo do carro! – Gabriela exclamou incrédula com a atitude irresponsável delas. – LIA, FLOR! – Gritou já desesperada, totalmente ciente do fato de que as cachorras não conheciam o local, e que uma vez perdidas, correriam o risco de nunca mais serem encontradas.

Porém, somente com esse chamado, conseguiu avistar ao longe a pequena poodle Lia, correndo agilmente em sua direção, enquanto arfava alegre, balançando o rabo de escovinha febrilmente.

-Ohh Lia, Lia Liaaaaa! – Isabella chamou a cachorra, sua voz modificada, tendo como resultado uma voz fina e alegre, como a de uma criança pequena. Era assim que as quatro garotas "se comunicavam" com os cachorros, sempre falando com eles com esse tipo de voz, nunca se soube o porquê. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Podemos fazer uma regressão espiritual, quem sabe não descobrimos? O_o)**

-Ok, uma já achamos. Agora falta a outra. – Mariana comentou com certo alívio, vendo a esguia poodle fazer festinha para Isabella, enquanto esta a pegava no colo.

-O negócio é que a Flor é muito desobediente, a gente não vai achar ela tão fácil. – Gabriela lembrou preocupada, olhando para as primas seriamente.

-É Raphaela, se você tivesse educado a sua filha, a gente já teria achado ela agora, mas não, tinha que mimar a cachorra! – Isabella exclamou convicta, já ficando desesperada.

Raphaela bufou irritada.

-Ah, cala a boca vai Isabella! Olha pra minha cara! – Respondeu frustrada, enquanto revolvia alguns arbustos. **(N/A¹ (G.) – É sempre assim que começa e.e)**

-Lá vão elas outra vez... – Mariana respirou fundo, fitando a escuridão que fazia embaixo da caminhonete, porém, nenhum sinal de Flor nenhuma.

-Vou colocar a Lia lá dentro pra gente poder procurar sem ter o risco de outra fuga. – Gabriela informou enquanto, cuidadosamente, colocava a poodle para dentro e fechava a porta.

Procuraram por alguns instantes, até que Mariana, com a ótima visão que tinha, avistou no terreno em frente, um rabo branco e marrom por trás da casa. Sorriu aliviada.

-Gente, ela ta ali na frente! – Apontou, as garotas olharam para o local, esperançosas, porém, não viram nada.

-Não to vendo nada criatura. – Gabriela murmurou aturdida, forçando a vista para ver algo.

-Vem cá. – A loira falou, e então, atravessou a rua, com as outras em seu encalço.

Quando chegaram na frente da construção monumental, pararam, um tanto desconcertadas.

-Tem certeza que a gente vai invadir propriedade alheia? E se tiver gente ai dentro? – Isabella indagou preocupada, como sempre, ela e Raphaela sempre foram as mais apreensivas das quatro.

Gabriela sorriu, dando de ombros.

-Qual é, a gente vai pegar a Flor, não vamo roubar a água da piscina! – Comentou divertida, fazendo as primas rirem de leve. Ponderou, admirada. – E que piscina em?

Então, adentrou o gramado da frente, gritando "Flor!". Assim que a garota começou, as primas e a irmã não se mexeram, um tanto ressabiadas, porém, logo começaram a chamar também, já que ninguém viera até agora reclamar, quer dizer que não viria. Com alguma sorte, não teria ninguém em casa.

Um garoto branco de cabelos negros olhava através da janela do segundo andar a cena, sem entender absolutamente nada. Quem eram elas? Por que gritavam à procura de uma flor? Por que estavam no quintal deles? Se estivessem gritando à procura de James Potter, ou quem sabe Sirius Black, já seria muito mais comum, afinal, sempre tinha alguma garota proferindo esses nomes ali, ou para brigar, ou para... Hm... "Brincar", digamos assim.

Seus olhos de um tom incrível de azul celeste não se cansavam de ver a cena, e sorrindo como se achasse graça, via as garotas procurando algo entre os arbustos, árvores e pedras do quintal, algumas vezes agachando, fazendo o garoto sorrir, com certa malícia.

"_Duas morenas, uma loira e... Uma morena... Clara? É, pode ser... Agradáveis, diria... Hm... Cuidado loirinha, vai acabar mostrando o que não deve..." _Pensava analisando-as cuidadosamente, como um leão à espreita de sua presa. Suas, no caso.

Era alto, deveria ter cerca de 1,80, corpo musculoso e bastante atraente, as madeixas negras e curtas contrastavam com sua pele branca, assim como os pequenos olhos, de íris tão azuis como o céu em um dia excepcionalmente ensolarado, um brilho misterioso e sedutor oculto à eles. A boca fina sempre enviesada em um sorriso prepotente destacava-se em meio a barba rala, dando um ar mais safado ao garoto. Vestia apenas uma calça preta leve de algodão, deixando o peitoral definido descoberto. **(N/As: Robert Pattinson O.o Sim, estranho, mas é vdd O_o) (N/A³ (I.) – Agora ele viro o Taylor Lautner? Peito descoberto... O.o)**

Riu de leve ao presenciar a morena mais branca – Bem mais branca, diga-se de passagem – Erguer um shitzu branco e marrom no alto, numa breve imitação de "O Rei Leão".

-Hey James, vem ver isso aqui! – Gritou, sem tirar os olhos da cena.

-_O que? Não posso agora, to no telefone_. – Uma voz mais grave gritou em resposta, abafada por alguma porta fechada.

O moreno revirou os olhos, levemente impaciente.

-É a Alice, AINDA Potter? – Indagou, incrédulo. – Qual é, passa pra próxima, você já cato ela uma vez, duas é pedir pra enjoar!

-O que eu posso fazer se elas me amam? – Respondeu o outro enquanto se aproximava, sorrindo presunçoso.

James Potter detinha exatos e surpreendentes 1,85. Seu rosto anguloso destacava dois grandes olhos de íris castanhas esverdeadas, contendo um constante e imutável brilho maroto e galanteador, o que fazia jus à sua fama. A boca fina era aparentemente pequena, porém, quando aberta em um sorriso sedutor, divertido ou até prepotente – Seus sorrisos predominantes – revelava-se grande, de dentes branquíssimos, contrastando com a sua pele bronzeada. As mechas castanho escuras estavam bagunçadas propositalmente, como sempre, criando um penteado único. **(N/As: Garrett Hedlund *-*)**

O corpo definido estava quase por completo exposto, salvo a cueca preta boxe que usava, com as inscrições "Calvin Klein" ao longo do cós.

-Dar o fora assim que elas ligam depois "Do Grande Dia". – Sirius replicou dando de ombros, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

"O Grande Dia" era como os garotos chamavam o dia em que, depois de algum lenga-lenga – Nas palavras dos próprios – Eles enfim, como eu diria? Faziam. Atacavam. Você me entendeu.

-O que você ta querendo me mostrar? – James indagou curioso, se aproximando da janela.

-Olhe e verás, caro Pontas. – O outro respondeu, aproximando o rosto do amigo na janela.

James Potter sorriu, marotamente.

-Quem são? – Indagou, com leve ar de interesse.

Sirius deu de ombros, sorrindo bem-humorado.

-Ai que está a graça. Não faço idéia.

James fitou o amigo, o cenho franzido era acompanhado de uma enorme interrogação estampada em sua face, metaforicamente, é claro.

-Amigas do Aluado ou do Diego? – Chutou, sem fazer a menor idéia.

-Que eu saiba não, senão, eu já conheceria, você sabe como é que funciona. – Sirius informou sorrindo galante, enquanto a garota morena mais branca gesticulava coisas incompreensíveis, e as demais rirem alegres.

-Vamos descobrir? – James indagou, sua expressão mais maliciosa exposta.

-Tisc, tisc, você nunca vai mudar, Potter? – O outro indagou, falsamente injuriado, como se não fizesse a mesma coisa.

James riu de leve, pensativo.

-Pra que mudar? Tenho personalidade demais para isso. – E rindo, os dois desceram as escadas. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Acho que um pavão se mostra menos que eles ¬¬')**

-Mas o que ta acontecendo lá fora? – O garoto loiro indagou ao outro, de cabelos também claros, enquanto lia o volume único de "O Senhor dos Anéis", pela segunda vez.

Este tinha 1,77, cabelos bem claros e curtos, de olhos pequenos, de um tom apaixonante de castanho chocolate, cheios de ternura e responsabilidade. Os lábios levemente carnudos sempre expondo um sorriso divertido ou excepcionalmente tímido, este acompanhado de bochechas coradas e passadas de mão nos cabelos. Tinha um corpo levemente musculoso, já que não gostava muito de esportes, porém, isso era compensado por uma inteligência desigual e humilde, sendo o queridinho dos pais. De James Potter. **(N/As: Chad Michael-Murray *-*)**

Usava uma camiseta social branca, com os três primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas, na altura dos cotovelos. Jeans claro e tênis de corrida nos pés.

-Não faço idéia. – O outro respondeu dando de ombros, a voz abafada pelo pedaço de brownie em sua boca.

1,80, os cabelos inegavelmente loiros em abundância combinavam com seus olhos pequenos de íris de um azul pálido, e particularmente, encantador. Sua marca registrada era o bom humor constante, mesmo nas piores situações procurava sorrir. De pele levemente bronzeada, tinha o corpo bastante definido também, porém, não o exibia com tanta freqüência quanto os amigos, sendo o segundo mais comportado do grupo. **(N/As: Paul Walker *-* )**

O primeiro riu de leve.

-Diego, coma como gente uma vez na vida, seu animal! – Exclamou, jogando uma almofada azul em cima do amigo.

O segundo, ao receber a almofada, tacou de volta, rindo.

-Qual é Remus, é VOCÊ que ta me vendo comer, não é a Madonna!

Porém, quando Remus abriu a boca para replicar, ouviu mais um barulho do lado de fora, dessa vez de risadas, bastante escandalosas.

-Meu Deus. Será que são... Crianças? – Arriscou, levantando à procura das chaves da porta da frente. **N/A¹ (G.) – Quase isso xD)**

Quando achou, foi em direção à porta e a destrancou, abrindo lentamente. Porém, quando estava prestes a dizer algo, fora interrompido.

-CORRE! – Alguém gritou, e inesperadamente, quatro garotas saíram do quintal dos fundos correndo e gargalhando estrondosamente, a de cabelos cacheados levando nas mãos um shitzu, que parecia entender tanto a cena quanto ele próprio.

-O que... Foi isso? – Remus indagou, totalmente pasmo.

-Definitivamente, meu querido Aluado, não foram crianças. – Diego respondeu, um sorriso divertido enfeitando-lhe a face.

_Continua..._

**Nota das autoras**

**Gabriela (G.) – Olá gente, se é que tem vida ai do outro lado né O_o Enfim, estou gostando mto de escrever essa fic, é apaixonante *-* Espero que vcs estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever, e sim, no próximo cap eles vão se encontrar, calma! UASHUASH Para quem não entendeu, o título do capítulo "O Chamado" é uma referência á procura das garotas pelas cachorras 8D**

**Espero que, gostando ou não, vocês exponham suas opiniões numa review, que seria mto bem vinda *-***

**Beijos avermelhados de Gabriela Maia, ou Gabi Pontas 8DD**

**Raphaela (R.) – **

**Isabella (I.) – HOHOE! Vida alienígena também é bem vinda!**

**ZO-Zo-Zo EIRA! HAHAE **

**Então... Espero que estejam gostando da fic, porque eu estou! (Mesmo sendo suspeita a flar xP) Mende-nos reviews! Anota aí: ZOERA! Chega. Beijos açucarados a todos os leitores e futuros.**

**Mariana (M.) – **

**Para entender:  
**

***Cribs teen – Programa na MTV que mostra a casa dos adolescentes mais ricos dos E.U.A **


	3. Capítulo2  PscysProianos Retarius Baixo

**Capítulo 2 – ****PscysProianos Retarius Baixos**

As quarto garotas arfavam entre as gargalhadas, enquanto, ainda tomadas pela adrenalina do momento, desabaram no sofá, caindo praticamente uma em cima da outra.

Riram durante um longo momento, revivendo, em memória o acontecido.

-Ta vendo Gabi? Se a gente tivesse roubado a água da piscina estaríamos ferradas agora! – Isabella comentou, entre risadas. As outras riram ainda mais.

-Vocês viram a cara do loirinho? Parecia que tinha visto o Osama mano! – Gabriela exclamou, perdendo o fôlego enquanto se ajeitava sobre os joelhos de Raphaela, que havia sentado.

-E a do outro? Gente, que vergonha! – Raphaela escondia o rosto nas mãos. – Acho que vamo ter que mudar de país depois dessa. Que mico!

-Ah, que isso! É tão saudável e divertido pagar micos! Ainda mais na frente de gente que nós não conhecemos. – Gabriela abriu um sorriso largo, enquanto, extremamente alegre, levantava-se do sofá, e remexia em sua bagagem. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Concordo *o*)**

-Você diz isso porque já ta acostumada né Gabi, agora eu, quase morri de vergonha... – Mariana contrapôs, ainda constrangida, apesar de estar sorrindo.

Gabriela lançou um olhar divertido a amiga, e então, sem dizer mais nada, começou a levar suas malas para o andar de cima, sendo seguida por uma alegre e ofegante Lia. Começou pelos livros, logicamente.

-Já vai levar isso pra cima? – Isabella indagou desanimada.

-É, a gente tem que fazer isso logo, e afinal, eu quero ver como é o andar de cima. – A irmã respondeu sorrindo bobamente, arfando um pouco com o peso da mochila.

-É verdade, tinha até esquecido! – Raphaela apressou-se ao início da escada de madeira.

Mariana ponderou alguns instantes, então, concluiu, com leve cansaço.

-A gente tem que dar uma lavada na garagem, vocês viram como ta aquilo? Vai ser osso...

Isabella deu de ombros, as outras garotas já haviam sumido no andar superior.

-Nem reparei.

Mariana sorriu de leve.

-Vocês nunca reparam.

Remus ainda olhava estático para a casa em frente, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender nada.

-Ô Remus, vai ficar vegetando ai pelo resto da eternidade ou ta treinando pra virar O Pensador? – Diego indagou bem-humorado, dessa vez, com um pedaço de torta de limão na boca. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Meu Deus, só come O.O)**

-Mas... Aquela casa não tava... Desocupada? – O outro balbuciou em resposta, sem perceber a "piada" do amigo.

Diego deu de ombros.

-Disse bem, _tava_. Agora você já pode parar de olhar, sabe? Vai comer alguma coisa, você não come há exatas nove horas! – Exclamou estupefato, enfiando outro pedaço particularmente grande de torta na boca.

-Que barulho foi esse? – James havia descido as escadas, vestindo uma calça larga de jeans escuro e uma camiseta preta com os exatos números 2-4-8-16-23-42 e logo após, a palavra "Execute". Sirius em seu encalço, com uma calça velha de lavagem clara, também jeans e uma camiseta verde escura, com decote em V. **(N/A¹ (G.) – NÃO, O DECOTE EM V NÃÃÃÃO!)**

Remus fitou James com uma expressão totalmente do gênero "To boiando, por favor me socorre?".

-To boiando, por favor me socorre? – Inquiriu, com uma expressão atordoada.

-O que aconteceu? – Sirius indagou curioso, fitando Diego, que deu de ombros, enquanto descascava uma banana.

-Tinha umas garotas bem loucas aqui na frente dando risada, ai quando a gente abriu a porta, elas gritaram e saíram correndo com um shitzu muito zóiudo, vocês tinham que ver, os olhos dele eram do tamanho de duas bolas de basquete. – Resumiu, com um ar levemente interessado, como se fosse muito frequente as vezes que coisas assim aconteciam. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Q talento pra resumos O_O)**

James e Sirius se entreolharam, cúmplices.

-Uma delas tinha cabelo rosa? – James indagou, pensativo.

Remus observou o amigo com ar esperançoso.

-Então vocês conhecem elas? Porque, senão não teria motivo pra elas terem entrado no nosso quintal.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Na verdade não, mas a gente viu elas dali de cima. Coisa esquisita...

Diego sentou-se no sofá.

-Vai ver que são algumas de suas admiradoras secretas, Jay. – Arriscou a mais possível possibilidade. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Admiradora? Ainda por cima secreta? ¬¬' Como diria a Rufles, Olha pra minha cara! xP). **

James Potter sorriu prepotente e galanteador.

-Faz sentido... – Concordou, desarrumando ainda mais os cabelos, como sempre fazia, quando estava próximo de uma garota "simpática" aos seus olhos, ou quando falava sobre alguma, ou algumas, no caso.

Sirius fez bico.

-Podem ser minhas admiradoras também. **(N/A¹ (G.) – É Sirius, podem... '-.- Mimaaado...)**

Remus revirou os olhos, e assim como os outros, riram.

-Ta Six, podem ser suas admiradoras também...

James, dando um daqueles sorrisos que fazem a maioria das garotas suspirar, deu palmadinhas amistosas nas costas de Sirius.

-Um dia você me alcança Almofadinhas, relaxa. – Respondeu, mais prepotente, impossível.

-Vai se foder vai, Pontas? – Sirius pediu, rindo de leve, enquanto dava um soco no braço do amigo.

-Au! Quanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho, eu só disse a verdade! – James exclamou fingindo-se de ofendido.

Sirius Black sorriu, obsceno.

-Eu aposto com você que...

-AH VAI COMEÇAR! – Diego interrompeu levemente irritado. – Da última vez que vocês fizeram uma aposta desse tipo, acabou com uma ruiva louca pra matar vocês, quinze policiais, cinco pais já botando vocês na lista dos dez mais procurados do F.B.I. e uma casa pegando fogo! – Exclamou estupefato. – Fora as ameaças dos pais das sete garotas que vocês "defloraram". Ô termozinho brega... **(N/A¹ (G.) – São os filhos do 666, cassato O.O)**

James e Sirius começaram a rir loucamente.

-Nunca vou me esquecer desse dia! – James comentou saudoso, enquanto olhava para cima, como se um filme passasse em sua mente.

-Nem me fale caro Pontas, saudades, muitas saudades... – Sirius concordou, sorrindo também nostálgico. Ponderou alguns segundos, e então perguntou, confuso. – Nunca entendi direito o que o pai da Fernanda quis dizer com " Vocês defloraram a minha filhinha, não se faz isso com um bebe"...

James deu de ombros.

-Só sei que os pais da Tatiane, Sabrina, Luiza, Paula, Julia e Daniela concordaram, e quase mataram a gente.

Remus bateu em sua própria testa, inconformado.

-"Deflorar" quer dizer, nesse sentido, tirar a virgindade. – Respondeu, sucinto.

James e Sirius exclamaram um longo "Uhhh" de súbito entendimento.

-Mas uma hora isso tinha que acontecer né... – Diego interveio em favor dos amigos, que assentiram, sorridentes.

Remus olhou para o amigo, inconformado.

-É, MAS NÃO AOS QUINZE ANOS, TODAS JUNTAS E COM DOIS CARAS DE DEZOITO NÉ? – Vociferou, escandalizado. – ISSO PODE SER ENCARADO COMO PEDOFILIA, DEPENDENDO DAS LEIS DA CIDADE! POR DEUS! – O garoto ainda não havia engolido a história, mesmo depois de alguns meses. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Concordo Remuxo e.e)**

James revirou os olhos, suspirando cansado.

-Mas será que você nunca vai esquecer isso? Não enche o saco Aluado! – Pediu, aborrecido.

-É, concordo com o Pontas, e além do mais, elas foram porque quiseram, não obrigamos ninguém a nada. – Sirius comentou, enquanto ia à cozinha e voltava, com uma maçã verde em mãos.

-Fora as garrafas de bebida que vocês pagaram pra elas? É, que bom que vocês não obrigaram, senão seria mais um crime na listinha de vocês. Estupro. – Remus replicou amargurado. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Preciso flar q eu concordo? e_e)**

Antes que a discussão começasse a esquentar, Diego tomou a palavra.

-Mas o que você tava dizendo mesmo, Six? – Indagou desconcertado, tentando dissipar a discussão.

Sirius desviou um olhar irritado de Remus, ponderou por alguns segundos, e sorriu.

-Obrigado caro Diego. Então, como eu estava dizendo, Pontas, eu aposto que pego todas antes de você. **(N/A¹ (G.) – HÁ! NOS AGUARDE! ^^~)**

James gargalhou gostosamente.

-Apostado. Quem perder vai ter que admitir que o outro é mais pegador.

-Meu Deus, coitadas dessas meninas... – Remus murmurou baixinho, em tom de piedade.

James e Sirius apertaram as mãos, sorrindo divertido um para o outro.

-Que comece a batalha. – Sirius sorriu competitivo, e então, deu uma grande mordida na maçã.

-... Ai a Olívia descobriu que ele tava precisando de dinheiro né, e ela, a Caroline, tinha um seguro de vida avaliado em cinqüenta mil dólares, ai ele esperou ela chegar em casa e quando ela chegou, a golpeou trinta e sete vezes no peito! E o cachorro dela viu tudo coitado, ficou todo respingado de sangue... Ai o cara foi pra cadeia e foi morto lá. – Gabriela narrava à prima enquanto colocava a mala das revistas junto a dos livros, cuidadosamente.

Raphaela arregalou os olhos.

-Caraca! Então ele morreu mesmo? – Indagou, impressionada.

-Aham, e o filho dele, o Charlie, se matou depois disso, foi triste... – A morena respondeu deprimida, enquanto afastava as cortinas puídas da sacada do quarto quadrado e abria a janela, deixando um brilhante sol espreguiçar seus raios para dentro do aposento.

Raphaela pensou durantes alguns breves segundos, então suspirou, cansada.

-Faz tempo que eu não consigo assistir Law & Order*, essa semana fiquei o tempo todo ocupada com as coisas da mudança... To morta.

Gabriela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e logo avistou Mariana e Isabella entrando no quarto e sentando na enorme cama de casal.

-Nem convidaram a gente pra essa reuniãozinha né? – Isabella disse fazendo bico. **(N/A¹ (G.) – E a sta. Ciúmes ataca novamente -.-)**

-_Não me convidaram pra essa festa pobre, que os homens armaram pra me convencer a pagar sem ver toda essa droga, que já vem malhada antes de eu nascer*..._ – Gabriela cantou baixinho, abrindo a porta do grande guarda roupas de madeira escura.

-Deixa de frescura Isa... – Raphaela pediu, suspirando.

Gabriela tossiu enquanto abanava a mão na frente do rosto.

-Que horror três vezes! Esse armário ta cheio de pó! – Exclamou estupefata.

-Ah criatura, como todo o resto nessa casa né... – Isabella comentou amargurada, enquanto se jogava de costas na cama, assim como as primas.

A irmã, achando uma boa idéia, se jogou no meio de todo mundo.

-Ai Gabi, sua bunda não deixa espaço pra mim! – Raphaela exclamou risonha.

-Diz isso de novo que eu te mando pra Jamaica pra ter uma conversa bem _Don´t worry be happy_ com o Bob Marley. – A morena respondeu levemente ameaçadora. As primas e a irmã riram com vontade.

De repente, Gabriela arregalou os olhos.

-Por Deus. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – O BICUÇO!

As primas e a irmã levantaram-se de um salto e então, foram correndo para o andar inferior, passaram pela sala e foram até o carro, onde Gabriela abriu a porta traseira e tirou uma gaiola do chão, onde havia uma pequena calopsita cinza e amarela empoleirada, gritando ferozmente.

-Ô filho, perdoa a mamãe! – Raphaela exclamou em tom de piedade enquanto arrancava a gaiola dos braços da prima.

Isabella riu com uma ironia bem-humorada.

-ISSO porque o bicho é nosso né Gabi?

Gabriela riu de leve.

-Nem vou comentar...

Então as quatro entraram e voltaram para o quarto, deixando a gaiola encostada na parede ao lado da cama, próximo a varanda.

O aposento era grande e quadrado, com uma varanda na parede oposta à porta de entrada, as paredes vermelho vinho tinham seu tom escuro amenizado pelo assoalho de madeira clara e pelo adorno de gesso branco que delineava o começo das paredes e o fim. Na parede que descrevia um ângulo de noventa graus com a parede da varanda, uma imponente cama de casal estava postada, sua cabeceira de latão imitavam caules retorcidos de plantas, fato pelo qual Gabriela gostava de chamar a cama de "cama élfica" e, de cada lado desta, um criado mudo de madeira escura com detalhes em bronze. Encostado na parede da porta de entrada, um grande guarda-roupas combinando com os criados mudos.

Gabriela ficou ali durante um bom tempo, instalando prateleiras com a ajuda de Raphaela que, logo após o término da tarefa, foi arrumar as coisas em seu quarto, assim como as outras primas. A morena então organizou seus livros cuidadosamente nas prateleiras recém colocadas, as revistas deixou em prateleiras dentro do armário, já livre de poeira, que ocupou um quinto do interior do móvel.

Então olhando em volta deu um suspiro cansado. Ainda havia muita coisa a organizar. Fitou alguns instantes as prateleiras instaladas no comprimento da parede oposta a cama, sorriu, satisfeita.

Tirou do bolso o celular Sansung Corby de traseira cor de rosa, chamado carinhosamente de Axl Rose, e checou as horas: 13:33. Farta de arrumações, teve uma idéia, e logo tirou os coturnos médio de uma mala preta. Sorriu.

-Agora sim começa a diversão.

Mariana abriu um enorme saco de lixo contendo inúmeras caixas de sapato com o logotipo da nike impresso e sorriu, animada. Agora só precisava pensar num local para guardar sua coleção de tênis "coloridos" de que tanto amava. Assim como as primas, retirara das malas os utensílios de primeira necessidade.

Gabriela havia lhe dado uma idéia mesmo sem saber. A coleção ficaria ótima em prateleiras, afinal, a garota adorava ostentar suas roupas e tênis caros. Cada um com suas manias. **(N/A¹ (G.) – É, fazer oq né? ¬¬)**

Instalou as prateleiras com a ajuda de Isabella, e então colocou cuidadosamente os tênis coloridos sobre esta. O resultado final foi um quarto parecido com uma loja de tênis. Tênis coloridos.

Tirou algumas calças skinny de uma mala grande e foi pendurando em cabides, para depois colocar dentro do armário. Foi organizando repetidamente, quando deu falta de um par de tênis nike, verde, laranja, preto e vermelho.

Tinha quase certeza de que Raphaela havia pego emprestado sem autorização, então, foi até o quarto da garota, já pronta para uma senhora discussão.

Quando chegou a porta, já estava com a boca aberta para começar as acusações, quando ouviu uma risada masculina bastante alta, seguida de alguns latidos animados.

Tanto Mariana quanto Raphaela olharam curiosas na direção da janela, se aproximando. Mariana deu um sorriso largo, julgando ser aquela vinda ao quarto da prima a melhor decisão que já tomara em sua vida.

Um moreno de cabelos curtos e muito bem apessoado brincava no jardim frontal da casa branca com um enorme border collie marrom e branco, que pulava em cima do suposto dono a fim de pegar uma bolinha de borracha que ele erguia acima da cabeça.

-Vênus, senta! – Ordenou ele risonho enquanto a cachorra dava altos latidos e tentava andar apoiada somente nas patas traseiras.

-GABI VEM VER ISSO! – Gritou a loira, com urgência na voz.

Em seguida, ouviu-se um estrondo de várias coisas caindo ao mesmo tempo, e então, Gabriela e Isabella apareceram à porta, tentando passar juntas no vão, ficando atoladas.

-Me deixa passar porque ela ME chamou! – Gabriela exclamou muito curiosa.

-Eu vou fazer o que se ela NUNCA chama o MEU nome? – Isabella retrucou, brava como sempre pelo fato de que as primas quase sempre chamavam "Gabi" em vez de "Gabi E Isa". **(N/A¹ (G.) – A sta. Ciumenta ataca novamente... [2])**

Então Gabriela deu um passo para trás, assim puderam passar, se acomodando aos lados de Mariana, tentando ver o que se passava.

-Gabi, olha aquele menino. – Disse por fim Mariana, mordendo o lábio inferior e fazendo uma expressão como se dissesse claramente "Vem que tem." **(N/A¹ (G.) – Bem a cara da Mariana msmo -.-)**

Gabriela arregalou os olhos mais do que imaginou que um dia faria, e então, gritou tão alto que o tal "moreno alto, bonito e sensual" fitou o alto, a procura de quem gritara.

-ELE TA NO BRASIL?DENISE, COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME DIZ ISSO?

Sobressaltadas com o repentino grito, ao mesmo tempo Mariana, Isabella e Raphaela vieram tampar a boca de Gabriela, que oscilou para trás caindo estrondosamente com as primase a irmã.

-Cala a boca menina! – Isabella exclamou, sem conseguir frear uma risada, assim como as outras.

-MEU DEUS, AQUELE É O GARRETT HEDLUND? – Gabriela surtava tentando se desvencilhar das mãos das garotas que a seguravam fortemente, porém, ela conseguiu se soltar, e foi para a sacada, gritando como uma fã enlouquecida. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Garrett *-*)**

-GARRETT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WHAT A HELL YOU DOING IN BRAZIL MAN?

Mariana, vermelha de vergonha e rindo como uma condenada foi se esconder o mais longe da sacada possível, seguida de Raphaela.

O tal moreno olhou incrédulo para a sacada de fronte a sua casa, sem entender o que aquela garota de cabelos cor de rosa e aparentemente louca queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

-GARRETT, YOU LIVE HERE NOW? – A garota insistiu, louca de alegria. Só de alegria?

-Sorry, but I'm James Potter, you must be confusing me. – Disse ele em resposta, presumindo que a garota insana fosse americana.

Com aparente desentendimento, a "garota americana" estreitou os olhos, como se quisesse enxergar melhor para tirar a dúvida, e então, mais três garotos apareceram dos fundos do quintal, olhando a cena sem entender absolutamente nada.

Gabriela arregalou mais ainda os olhos, sim senhoras e senhores, conseguiu.

-RAPHAELA, MARIANA SEUS MARIDOS, AQUI! CARALHO NÃO SABIA QUE ELES IAM FAZER FILME COM O GARRETT! ISA, SEU ÍDOLO BEM ALI OLHA!

Os quatro garotos se entreolharam, arregalando os olhos tanto quanto a garota.

-MARIDO? EU? ELA BEBEU DEMAIS OU O QUE? – Sirius indagou horrorizado. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Incrível, uma louca gritando na sacada um monte de baboseiras e ele só se assusta quando ouve a palavra "Maridos" -.- UASHUAHS)**

Raphaela e Isabella discretas, se aproximaram longe do alcance de visão dos garotos, que a essa altura da história já pensava que a casa antes desocupada havia virado algum tipo de sanatório.

Ainda "nas sombras" as duas olharam os garotos, e ao mesmo tempo, seus queixos caíram. Garrett Hedlund? Paul Walker? Jesse Spencer e Robert Pattison ali, todos juntos? Só podia ser alucinação.

Gabriela gritava mais algumas bobagens em inglês quando foi abruptamente puxada por Mariana para longe da varanda, interrompendo aquele "show de bizarrices".

-Chega Gabi, pelo amor de Deus, você já me fez pagar mico pro resto das minhas sete vidas! – Exclamou enquanto tampava a visão dos garotos puxando a cortina da porta da varanda, ainda muito vermelha.

Isabella e Gabriela se entreolharam, desacreditadas.

-Gabi, você viu aquilo?

-Sim Isa, eu vi. Eram ELES!

-Mano, será? – Raphaela indagou, estupefata. – Eu nem sabia que UM deles tava no Brasil, quem dirá TODOS ELES!

Mariana deu uma bisbilhotada pela fresta da cortina, eles ainda estavam lá, murmurando entre si como se acabassem de ver a ressurreição de Michael Jackson.

-Não podem ser eles, acho que vocês estão tendo alucinações. Eu não vi nada. – Mentiu a garota, querendo extinguir a polêmica e mais riscos de micos futuros.

As três primas pararam de falar entre si e olharam para a loira, indignadas.

-Você não viu aquilo? – Isabella indagou – Mariana, acho que você ta com problemas!

-Não, vocês estão, e se olharem agora, verão que não tem ninguém ali... Isso se chama Síndrome PscysProianos Retarius Baixos, ou simplesmente, Síndrome do fã alucinado. Estudei isso no 2º ano.

Fez-se uma pausa dramática, as três pareciam desapontadas. Não havia motivo aparente para desconfiarem de Mariana, afinal, a garota cursara medicina na USP até recentemente entrar em Hogwarts, sendo teoricamente, de confiança.

-Que bosta... – Gabriela murmurou, parecendo de todas, a mais chateada.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que Isabella suspirou, entediada.

-Que bosta, não tem nada pra fazer...

Nesse momento Gabriela lembrou do motivo de estar usando seu coturno preferido.

-Com todo esse burburinho eu esqueci de convidar vocês pra ir pro centro, fazer alguma coisa... Cansei de arrumações por ho...

-ACEITO. – Raphaela e Isabella exclamaram em uníssono, interrompendo Gabriela. Era o que mais queriam ouvir no momento.

Mariana deu de ombros.

-Pode ser. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Sempre amena... tisc tisc... xD)**

Então, cada uma foi para o seu quarto se arrumar e em pouco tempo, Isabella já estava de volta, sendo a primeira a terminar.

Sentou impaciente no braço do sofá, observando o ambiente ao redor.

Pelas suas vestes aparentava ter menos idade do que realmente tinha, a começar pela divertida camiseta vermelha justa, com o desenho de uma garota estilo anime de cabelos rosa e olhos grandes e azuis, que mostrava a língua infantilmente, uma saia preta de camadas fazia jus ao estilo delicado da garota, assim como as sapatilhas vermelhas de salto quase nulo com aplicação de verniz em seus pés muito claros. Os cachos castanhos claros estavam como sempre soltos e bem modelados firmando ainda mais a aparência infantil, a única maquiagem era um batom vermelho, gosto que herdara da irmã, juntamente com lápis preto nos olhos.

-Vamo logo, to com fome! – Gritou olhando para o andar de cima, onde ouvia as risadas de Gabriela e Raphaela.

-_Pera ae, já vai_! – Raphaela gritou em resposta.

Alguns instantes depois, Mariana desceu as escadas e sentou ao lado de Isabella, pegando Lia e Flor no colo.

Isabella fitou a prima de cima a baixo, sorrindo de esguelha.

Mariana, seguindo a febre dos "coloridos", "emos" ou o que quer que seja, vestia uma calça skinny verde escura, camiseta preta com um largo decote em V, Nike 6.0 masculino nos pés – E diga-se de passagem, bem colorido - e um boné de aba reta virado para trás, de alguma marca famosa, dando ênfase à franja que quase cobria seus olhos.

-Você nunca vai mudar não é mesmo? – Isabella indagou, risonha.

Mariana riu de leve e, sem jeito, meneou negativamente a cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Raphaela e Gabriela desceram junto as escadas, a primeira passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Meu Deus, que demora! – Isabella reclamou levemente irritada.

Gabriela revirou os olhos, dando um pequeno sorriso.

-A Rapha inventou de querer que eu faça chapinha nela antes da gente ir...

Esta, apesar do agradável calor que fazia, vestia uma camiseta preta um pouco larga com uma foto de Axl Rose em algum show, em que estava apenas com uma jaqueta estampada com a bandeira americana e uma cueca box branca, pulando com seus famosos tênis escritos "AXL" enquanto cantava. Abaixo, somente a frase "Use your illusion!" e sua assinatura em baixo. Uma calça legging lamê também preta, e botas coturno tipicamente militares completavam o visual "metal" da garota, assim como sombra preta esfumada nos olhos, delineador preto nas pálpebras, puxando um risco que se alongava pela lateral do olho, batom vermelho sangue nos lábios carnudos, contrastando, e muito, com a pele bastante alva. As mechas pretas e rosas um tanto bagunçadas, como se a garota tivesse acabado de sair de um "bate cabeça".

-Até que dessa vez você fez direito, Gabi... – Comentou Raphaela em tom surpreso, ainda mexendo nos cabelos enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho atrás do sofá. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Eu SEMPRE faço direito baby xP)**

Vestia uma calça skinny jeans de um tom cítrico de cor de rosa, contrastando, e muito com a camiseta regata laranja canelada em decote em V, e os tênis Puma de cano médio em tons de roxo e azul. Os cabelos escuros estavam soltos e lisos na altura dos ombros, num corte levemente repicado com uma pequena franja. Sua maquiagem simples consistia em um blush discreto nas maçãs do rosto, rímel nos cílios e lápis preto na base dos olhos.

Gabriela riu de leve.

-Ah, vá se foder...

-E então? Vai demorar muito ou podemos ir? – Isabella indagou impaciente – Fome mata, sabiam?

As primas e a irmã respiraram fundo, e foram seguindo em direção à porta.

Quando todas já tinham passado e barrado a passagem das cachorras, Gabriela fechou a porta, e quando passava a chave, lembrou de algo.

-Um livro! Não posso sair sem um livro! – Exclamou pidonha. Raríssimas vezes saía de casa sem um livro, somente quanto tinha certeza absoluta que não iria utiliza-lo.

Raphaela suspirou impaciente.

-Gabi, a gente vai passar na livraria, esqueceu? Pra que levar um livro se você vai na livraria?

Gabriela balançou a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo bobamente.

-Faz sentido.

Após uma breve discussão para saber quem dirigiria o carro, ficou decidido que a campeã da vez seria Isabella, e como Mariana não abriu a boca a discussão toda, Raphaela dirigiria na volta e Mariana em outra ocasião.

Seguiram em frente e logo chegaram ao seu destino: um conjunto de ruas largas com lojas para todos os gostos e estilos. Estacionaram, com alguma dificuldade em achar o local, e então ficaram paradas, ao lado do carro, pensativas.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Isabella foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Onde a gente vai primeiro?

Quando Raphaela abriu a boca para responder, arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto Elvis, ali, na sua frente.

-Gabi... – Murmurou a garota, quase inaudível.

-O que? – Gabriela indagou olhando para os lados, procurando o que a prima tanto olhava.

-Não pode ser, eu não posso estar ficando louca... Olha ali, é o Robert Pattinson! – Exclamou dando cotoveladas doloridas nas costelas de Gabriela.

Gabriela olhou para onde a morena apontava, e sem dúvidas, era ele MESMO.

Suspirou cansadamente.

-Mari, ou interna a gente ou conta a verdade. Não existe a doença PscysProianos Retarius Baixos, não é? Porque não pode ser! Eu to vendo ali o Robert Pattinson pulando nas costas do Jesse Spencer! – Exclamou incrédula. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Que diversão *-*)**

Mariana respirou fundo e fez uma careta do tipo "Ok, você me pegou..."

-Eu só disse isso porque senão vocês iam me fazer pagar mais mico ainda, conheço já! Ok, os caras são IGUALZINHOS aos nossos ídolos, mas... Não me faz pagar mico não vai Gabi? – Implorou com as duas mãos juntas como se pedisse misericórdia. Mais do que tudo, a loira odiava micos.

-Então... Eles não são os caras mas... Parecem muito com eles? – Isabella indagou confusa.

-É o que diz a lenda... – A irmã concordou em tom de mistério.

-E o melhor de tudo: são nossos vizinhos! – Raphaela comentou maliciosamente.

As quatro riram, e então decidiriam que Gabriela, Isabella e Raphaela iriam para a Saraiva Mega Store no final da rua, enquanto, Mariana visitava uma loja de surf para apreciar os Nikes.

-Qualquer coisa, liga! – Gabriela gritou já do outro lado da rua para Mariana, balançando na mão direita o seu Sansung Corby Axl Rose.

-Isso Gabi! Balança mesmo o celular assim pros ladrões verem! Vão adorar, é um celular muito simpático! – Isabella comentou em tom bem-humorado, enquanto abria a porta da livraria. **(N/A¹ (G.) – É, realmente n sou mto ligada em segurança e.e)**

-Ah é mesmo. – A irmã concordou, fazendo uma pausa para pensar. Ok, é aqui que a gente se separa, mas qualquer coisa, já sabem: Axl Rose. E NÃO FALEM COM ESTRANHOS, NEM PARA DIZER AS HORAS, OK? – Pediu, lembrando muito as mães das garotas.

Raphaela e Isabella se entreolharam, sorrindo como se achassem graça. Todos os celulares de Gabriela tinham o nome de Axl Rose, desde a adolescência.

-Ok, MAMÃE. – Concordaram em uníssono, num tom irônico-divertido.

-Hey James, vamos na sex shop? Fiquei sabendo que chegou algumas coisas bem divertidas. – Sirius indagou em tom cafajeste, enquanto abria a janela do banco do passageiro da Grand Cherokee SRT8 2010 preta que James ganhara do pai certa vez e, pelas suas proporções grandiosas lembrava os carros usados pelos mafiosos de Hollywood. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Que convite inocente e.e)**

-Ah, sei lá... To a fim de comer alguma coisa... – respondeu o moreno dirigindo, num tom desanimado.

Todos olharam para James assustados.

-O que? – Indagou ele, confuso.

-Você NUNCA ta desanimado pra ir numa sex shop, James. – Diego comentou num tom macabro.

-Já sei o que é... – Remus murmurou estalando os dedos, numa expressão impaciente.

Todos olharam para o loiro, curiosos, inclusive o próprio James.

-Ele ta assim por causa DELA. – Fez uma pausa, impaciente. – Francamente James, pare de se lamuriar! Tem tantas outras garotas que você pode ter e fica se prendendo à ela, como se você fosse capaz de se apaixonar! Verdadeiramente, isso me parece obsessão.

James Potter revirou os olhos, levemente irritado.

-Remus, para de falar dos meus sentimentos como se me entendesse. – Respondeu em um tom frívolo. Nunca chamava o amigo pelo nome.

Remus riu, com escárnio.

-James, eu conheci você e o Sirius com cinco anos, temos dezoito agora. Você não acha que te conheço o suficiente depois de tanto tempo?

-Se me conhecesse o suficiente, saberia que eu odeio que me exponham assim.

Sirius Black fez uma careta, como que ofendido.

-Caralho James, estamos entre amigos, você pode falar o que quiser! A gente se conhece desde sempre cara, pra que vergonha? A gente faz sexo juntos, não acha que tem alguma intimidade nisso? **(N/A¹ (G.) – Pausa dramática, momentos de tensão O_O) (N/A³ (I.) – Que absurdo! *a lá Sergei)**

Houve um silêncio mortal, e Sirius Black corou violentamente, um fenômeno extremamente raro de se acontecer.

Então, Diego, James e Remus estavam tentando segurar as risadas, até que não agüentaram mais, explodindo em gargalhadas.

-Ta, falei merda... Pegou super mal... – Murmurou, amargurado. – Para todos que ouviram isso, que fique bem claro: Eu não sou gay. O que eu quis dizer foi que eu e o James fazemos sexo com GAROTAS no mesmo espaço, só isso. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Ainda sim dá medo e.e)**

O moreno foi atormentado o resto da viagem pelos amigos, que riam com vontade, a cada "Vai se foder" que Sirius retrucava, de bico.

-Uh, Mentes Perigosas! – Gabriela Maia exclamou enquanto balançava os pulsos pra cima e para baixo dos lados do corpo, de modo infantil e alegre. Pegou o livro cuidadosamente, como se fosse um tesouro de uma civilização extremamente antiga.

_Será que compro? Será que não compro? Posso comprar pela internet, mas não tem a mesma graça... Ah, compro vá! Não resisto mesmo... _Pensou, dando de ombros com um enorme sorriso nos lábios que pareciam maiores com o efeito do batom vermelho.

Passou por mais algumas estantes com o livro nas mãos, lia o nome de cada lombada com um fascínio inexplicável, herdado do pai. Quando passou pela sessão denominada "Clássicos" parou de chofre e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto algum animal surpreendentemente raro e belo.

-Uhhh! Morro dos Ventos Uivantes! – Exclamou animada. – Nem sei direito do que se trata, mas eu preciso levar, é o clássico dos clássicos Chester! E olha isso, é edição bilíngue! **(N/A¹ (G.) – Ta, admito, eu flo sozinha *vergonha)**

Chester. O que dizer de Chester? Bem, ele era uma lhama branca de moicano e franja estilo "emo" cor de rosa. Obviamente fruto da excêntrica imaginação de Gabriela, Chester era para a garota um amigo imaginário, sempre conversando com ele quando não havia mais ninguém para falar. É claro que ele não respondia, mas caso isso acontecesse, a garota se renderia de bom grado aos homens de branco da ambulância. Era uma lhama porque a morena sempre fora fascinada por esse animal exótico e, para ela, - talvez só para ela-bonitinho e fofo que era uma lhama. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Lhamaaas *¬*)**

Então, sem conseguir resistir, colocou um exemplar do clássico em cima do outro livro e seguiu andando, aproveitando no caminho para pegar um _O Símbolo Perdido_ de um dos seus autores favoritos: Dan Brown. Teve alguma dificuldade em tirar o celular da bolsa de ombro preta e branca com desenhos da caveirinha Jack em toda a extensão. Quando finalmente conseguiu, discou o número do celular da irmã, um similar com a parte traseira roxa.

-_Alô?_

-Alfa para Celta, Celta, responda! Câmbio. – Brincou Gabriela, bem-humorada.

Isabella riu de leve

_-Celta para Alfa, diga, o que você quer? Câmbio._

-Só saber onde você ta e se a Gama ta com você.

-_Gama?_

-É, a Rapha!

-_Ah ta! Eu não to com ela, mas daqui consigo ver ela na parte de revistas, pegando, meu Deus, que vergonha, uma Capricho do Robert Pattinson. E eu to na estante do lado do Café._

-Ok então, vou indo e... Ai! Desculpa! – Gabriela exclamou ao esbarrar com força, em um rapaz, quase caindo se ele não tivesse a segurado pelo braço. O celular havia caído ao chão, se separando da bateria, juntamente com os livros.

-Me desculpe, eu não olhei pra onde andava, sou meio desatento e... – O loiro disse, tendo suas bochechas extremamente coradas.

Ambos se entreolharam por alguns instantes.

-Você não é aquele menino parecido com o Jesse Spencer que eu vi junto com o menino que parece o Garrett Hedlund e todos aqueles outros? – A garota indagou confusa, enquanto o loiro franzia o cenho, um tanto confuso.

-Jesse quem?

A garota riu de leve.

-Spencer! O Doutor Chase do seriado House!

Silêncio.

-Que tolice a minha, é lógico que você não conhece!

-Eu posso estar confundindo mas... não há muitas probabilidades de haver duas garotas que se vestem desse jeito e tem cabelo nesse mesmo corte, cor e mechas rosas como você. Foi você que eu vi gritando em inglês na sacada de uma casa laranja? – Indagou, mais confuso do que antes.

Gabriela riu com uma alegria quase infantil.

-Provavelmente. Acho que somos vizinhos então. – Sorriu radiante.

_É, ela é meio estranha, fato._ Pensou o garoto, rindo sem emitir som. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Pq todo mundo acha isso? D:)**

-Prazer, Remus Lupin. – Disse ele por fim, estendendo a mão direita, e, pela primeira vez, sorrindo a ponto de mostrar os dentes.

-Uh, Remus Lupin? Parece nome de marca de roupas masculinas! É sexy. – Ponderou ela, admirada.

Foi então que Gabriela Maia viu Remus Lupin rir de verdade pela primeira vez, em muitas.

-Sou Gabriela Maia, prazer também, Remus Lupin! – Exclamou ela, animada.

Foi então que o loiro se deu conta dos objetos que haviam derrubado.

-Opa, livros ao chão. – Disse, se agachando para recolher, juntamente com Gabriela que só reparou quando ele comentou.

-E celular também. – Gabriela recolheu o celular e a bateria, juntando os dois e ligando o celular em seguida. – Coitado do Axl...

Remus olhou o celular nas mãos da garota, confuso.

-Axl?

-É, o nome do meu celular... Axl Rose III

Mais uma vez, ele riu.

-Gosta do cara? Ah! Que pergunta... Só ver como você se veste e a sua camiseta, lógico.

Gabriela riu de leve.

-É... Axl era o cara... – Ponderou, enquanto recolhia _O Símbolo Perdido_. – E ainda é né, não morreu... Só ta feio e gordo, coitado...

-É, metamorfoseou... – O garoto concordou, pegando _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ – Ainda não li esse, dizem que é ótimo. Bom gosto o seu.

-Valeu! Tava a fim faz tempo de comprar esses livros! Você é um comedor de livros, um apreciador, um admirador esporádico ou um ignorador assíduo dos livros? – Indagou por fim, curiosa.

Remus Lupin riu abertamente, já mais descontraído. O que acontecia raras vezes na frente de alguém que não conhecia, principalmente garotas.

-Hmm... Diria que sou um comedor de livros, e você? – Indagou, em tom de brincadeira.

Gabriela Maia sorriu, contente.

-Também! – E então, levantou-se, arrumando a pequena pilha de livros.

-Gabi? Vamo embora? – A garota ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si, e sem virar, exclamou:

-Remus Lupin, esta é Raphaela Fernandes, minha prima.

O loiro timidamente acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Raphaela dava um pequeno sorriso forçado como se falasse para si mesma:"Vamos, seja simpática uma vez na vida com quem você não conhece!" **(N/A¹ (G.) – É, pelo menos UMA vez!)**

Houve um pequeno silêncio incômodo em que ninguém falava nada. Remus e Raphaela disfarçavam olhando para os lados e Gabriela, sem se importar, relia a sinopse da parte traseira de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_.

Remus pigarreou de leve, sem graça.

-Bem, a gente se vê por ai então... Sejam bem-vindas, até mais...

Gabriela exclamou um "Tchau!" animado e Raphaela apenas murmurou um "Ok." E assim que o garoto desapareceu entre as estantes abarrotadas de livros, Raphaela se virou, levemente mau-humorada para a prima.

-É, você fala pra nós não falarmos com estranhos mas você mesmo fala né?

Gabriela sorriu marotamente.

-Qual é, o cara é nosso vizinho!

Raphaela olhou para a prima levemente surpresa, como se percebesse só agora.

-E não é que é ele mesmo?

Então, conversando sobre o assunto, as duas se dirigiram à fila do caixa, onde já avistavam Isabella, acenando para elas com a mão direita, já que a esquerda segurava um exemplar de _O Vendedor de Armas_, livro do seu ídolo-mor, Hugh Laurie.

-Ah, então as quatro moram juntas mesmo? – Sirius Black indagou com uma curiosidade quase maliciosa, enquanto analisava, sem interesse algum, um livro de Nora Roberts.

Remus Lupin deu de ombros.

-Supostamente sim, e duas delas pelo menos são primas. A roqueirinha esquisita e a patricinha-meio-emo-meio-CDF. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Ótimas definições essas! xD)**

-Hmm... – Fez James Potter, pensativo. Sorriu – Isso é bom.

Diego Torres riu marotamente.

-Já esqueceu Ela, Potter?

O sorriso de James Potter sumiu rapidamente, se transformando numa expressão que beirava a irritação. Sabia muito bem de quem o amigo estava falando.

-Já disse pra você ir se foder hoje?

-Sim, umas setenta e quatro vezes... E olha que ainda são duas horas em? – Brincou.

Remus olhou no relógio de pulso digital. **(N/A³ (I.) – Não, o relógio do Remus tem que ser o outro! Pq ele é fodão!) (N/A¹ (G.) – O analógico? '-.-) (N/A³ (I.) – Isso *o*)** O relógio de pulso ANALÓGICO.

-Verdadeiramente são duas e quarenta. Vamos indo?

Todos concordaram e foram seguindo em direção a porta, quando estavam saindo da loja, uma voz fina e exaltada chamou por Sirius.

Os quatro olharam, curiosos, para dentro da livraria. Reviraram os olhos, soltando muxoxos.

-Ah, qual é Sirius, vamo embora... – Suplicou Diego. **(N/A¹ (G.) – É Sirius, vamo embora D:)**

Katrina Rodrigues estava parada ao lado de uma prateleira denominada "Livros Espíritas", enquanto, acenava como se fosse uma miss, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve, julgando o ato "sexy". Não que não fosse.

Tinha longos cabelos negros e ondulados, que quase alcançavam sua cintura fina. A pele morena valorizava os olhos incrivelmente verdes, assim como a boca pequena e levemente carnuda, coberta por gloss vermelho cereja. Os seios fartos estavam bastante à mostra por trás da camiseta de seda vermelha, o decote em V quase chegava até o umbigo, mostrando a barriga lisa também. A saia jeans bastante curta valorizava as pernas muito bem torneadas da morena, que chegava a 1,75, aumentados graças aos saltos agulha número sete, em vermelho sangue.

Estudava em Hogwarts assim como os quatro garotos, conhecidos como Marotos desde a infância por aprontar muito. Já a morena era conhecida por ser líder de torcida da Grifinória, assim como era conhecida pelas formas exuberantes e desejadas. Porém, Katrina tinha olhos somente para Sirius, o que atribuía prazeres e algumas confusões para o maroto. **(N/As: Megan Fox xD)**

-Pera ai, já volto... – Sirius Black murmurou, um sorriso galanteador dirigido a Katrina.

James, Remus e Diego deram mais um murmúrio impaciente. Era o que justamente não queriam ouvir. Sirius entrou novamente na livraria, para não sair tão cedo.

James suspirou, irritado.

-Só não sei que porra que essa menina burra foi fazer numa livraria! – Exclamou indignado.

-Deve estar seguindo o Sirius ou então vendo se a Britney Spears lançou mais um CD. – Remus arriscou, sem mais um pingo de bom humor.

Apenas Diego riu.

-Ou a Paris Hilton... Aliás, ela ainda canta? – Indagou, confuso.

-Eu sei lá de Paris Hilton, Diego! – James respondeu, não conseguindo frear um sorriso de quem acha graça.

-Uh! Tem uma loja de vídeo games ali! Vamo compra o _God Of War_? – De repente uma morena de cabelos rosa escancara a porta de acesso da livraria, sorrindo de canto a canto.

-Uh, que sexy, vamo sim! – Uma garota de cabelos enrolados e castanhos respondeu, animada.

Então, olhares se cruzaram. Nada seria igual dali em diante.

-REMUS LUPIN! – A mais baixinha exclamou, entusiasmada.

Os marotos olharam para Remus, esperando a resposta.

O loiro sorriu igualmente alegre.

-Oi Maia!

As três garotas olharam para Remus sem entender.

-Não, meu nome é Gabriela! – a morena parecia se divertir com a situação.

-Menina, ele te chamou pelo sobrenome, se liga... – Raphaela murmurou baixinho, parecendo se envergonhar. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Mas vai dizer q não é esquisito? O.o)**

Remus riu de leve.

-Mania nossa...

James Potter pigarreou de leve.

-Ah sim! Esses são meus amigos Diego Torres, James Potter e... – Apontou para dentro da livraria, se arrependendo na mesma hora. - ...E aquele ali beijando a menina é o Sirius Black.

As garotas viraram o olhar na direção indicada por Remus.

Arregalaram os olhos.

-Beijando? Acho que ele ta é sugando a alma dela pela boca, por Deus! – Gabriela comentou um tanto assustada. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Momento Dementador e.e)**

Não agüentaram, marotos e primas começaram a rir.

Isabella sorriu, o ambiente já estava mais descontraído.

-Isabella Maia, oi!

Todos os olhares foram dirigidos à ela, o que a intimidou um pouco.

-Ah, então você é irmã da roqueirinha? – James Potter indagou, sorrindo galanteadoramente.

-É, isso ai! – Raphaela concordou. Todos já haviam entendido quem era a "roqueirinha".

-Mas aquilo, que aconteceu enquanto você tava na varanda da sua casa... – Diego começou, se dirigindo a Gabriela.

A garota riu de leve.

-Desculpa, engano. Pensei que vocês fossem uns carinhas que a gente acha super legal sabe? Lá dos States.

-Mas eu ouvi a palavra "Maridos". – James comentou ainda um tanto assustado.

-É que a gente brinca que eles são nossos maridos, mas relaaaxa. – Isabella respondeu bem-humorada.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se instalou entre eles, até que Isabella viu Mariana atravessar a rua atrás dos marotos, porém, quando percebeu que estes estavam conversando com as primas, parou na frente de uma loja de CDs, e ali ficou, disfarçando.

-Gabi, a Mari... – Isabella murmurou.

Raphaela e Gabriela olharam para a direção indicada por Isabella, e logo entenderam que não havia se aproximado por vergonha.

-Bem, então a gente vai ali na loja de games ver o _God Of War_ ok? A gente se vê por ai. – Gabriela disse para os marotos, sorrindo de leve.

James Potter sorriu.

-A gente vai com vocês. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Que medo O.O)**

Gabriela olhou para Raphaela e Isabella, esperando qualquer vestígio de reação, porém, as duas se contentaram em apenas esperar pela resposta da prima, com os olhos arregalados e expressões levemente amedrontadas, já imaginando que aqueles poderiam ser os próximos estupradores a aparecer no Jornal Nacional.

-Hm... Ta então...

Atravessaram a rua com alguma dificuldade causada pelo medo de Gabriela de ser atropelada, e então, foram caminhando até o local.

-Vocês não tem cara de quem gosta de _God Of War _Diego comentou sorridente.

-_Keep the fire away from me._ – Murmurou Isabella, fazendo uma voz fraca e asmática, imitando obviamente um personagem do jogo.

Marotos e primas riram.

-Orra, a gente adora! É vicio. Mas perdemos o nosso em uma aposta com meu pai... – Gabriela murmurou amargamente.

-Aposta? Com o seu pai? – James indagou, rindo de leve. – Também adoro apostas... – Terminou, sorrindo misteriosamente.

-Aham, é incrível como ele e o Sirius fazem de tudo pra ganhar uma... – Remus comentou revirando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso.

-Outra assim é essa aqui ó. – Raphaela finalmente disse, ainda um pouco envergonhada, apontando para Gabriela.

-É uma questão de honra! – A morena respondeu, em um tom dramático. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Seeempre *-*)**

James Potter assentiu com a cabeça.

-É o que eu sempre achei!

Gabriela pegou o celular e, discretamente, digitou uma mensagem para Mariana.

_Loja de Games. God of War. __Vc vem?_

Guardou o celular na bolsa e continuou andando.

-Vocês são daqui mesmo? – Raphaela indagou, sem querer demonstrar muita curiosidade.

-O Di é, já eu, o Sirius e o James não. Nos conhecemos aqui, mas nascemos em São Paulo. E vocês?

-Nós também somos de Sampa, viemos fazer faculdade. – Gabriela respondeu, animada com a idéia enquanto pagava um _God Of War_ para o vendedor.

Marotos se entreolharam, dando sorrisos largos.

-Hogwarts? – James arriscou, adorando as coincidências do dia.

As garotas viraram para ele surpresas.

-Como você sabe? Ta seguindo a gente é? – Raphaela indagou apreensiva.

Marotos riram sonoramente enquanto saíam da loja.

-A gente também faz Hogwarts! – Diego respondeu surpreso.

-Uh, que sexy! Que cursos e que ano? – Gabriela indagou tão impressionada quanto os outros. Quase sendo atropelada por uma bicicleta saindo da garagem de uma loja, salva por Remus. Arregalou os olhos – Valeu.

-Não foi nada, você é sempre distraída assim mesmo? – Remus indagou, risonho.

-Você ainda não viu nada. – Raphaela respondeu rindo de leve.

-Bem, eu vou começar esse ano Química, mas já estudo em Hogwarts desde a primeira série, junto com eles. – Remus Lupin apontou para os garotos um pouco atrás dele.

-Eu to no 4º ano de jornalismo agora. A Rapha vai fazer o 3º ano de jornalismo e a Gabi o Curso de Treinamento Especial para Polícia, mas ano passado fez Cinema na USP. – Isabella explicou sorridente. **(N/A¹ (G.) – Cineeema *o* Polííícia *-*)**

Os marotos olharam para Gabriela como que assustados.

-Caaaralho. – James Potter murmurou surpreso. – Coragem! Mas Policia e Cinema? O que tem a ver? – Indagou confuso.

-Ah, nada, mas ta aí duas coisas que me fascinam desde sempre. É tão mara! – Gabriela exclamou encantada. – E vocês, Diego e James, o que vão fazer?

-Eu vou entrar no primeiro ano de Psiquiatria e o James... – Fez uma pausa vacilante.

-Também Policia. – James Potter comentou, sorrindo de um canto ao outro para Gabriela.

Marotos e garotas olharam para ele surpresos.

-Vai? – Remus indagou, confuso.

-Claro, você não lembra que eu disse? Afinal, meu pai é policial e eu sempre achei legal o assunto.

-Uhhh que super sexy! A gente vai se encontrar no curso em? – Gabriela exclamou animada, dando pequenos pulinhos.

-Coincidências sempre acontecem... – James comentou sorrindo misteriosamente.

Pararam, haviam chegado novamente na porta da livraria. Sirius Black saia da loja um tanto descabelado.

-Aonde vocês foram? – Indagou, curioso.

-Oi pra você também! – James exclamou bem-humorado.

Sirius Black fitou as garotas por alguns momentos, sem entender muita coisa. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que a garota de cabelos rosa e batom forte era a vizinha louca.

Diego Torres pigarreou de leve, um tanto desconcertado graças ao silêncio repentino que se instalara entre eles.

-Er... Six, essas são as nossas vizinhas... Elas vão pra Hogwarts também.

Sirius Black levantou de leve as sobrancelhas, como que um pouco surpreso. Fitou de uma garota a outra, como que ligeiramente interessado.

-Gabriela Maia, oi! – A morena esquisita se apresentou. – Seus olhos são muito bonitos!

Sirius Black sorriu galanteador.

-Eu sei, já cansei de ouvir isso. – Respondeu sucintamente, de jeito bastante prepotente. **(N/A¹ (G.) – TomarnocU! -.-)**

O sorriso de Gabriela Maia se extinguiu, dando lugar a uma expressão do tipo "Que bosta...". Levantou a sobrancelha direita, em sinal de desagrado e desconfiança, sinal já costumeiro da garota quando não gostava de algo.

Raphaela já pressentindo um possível barraco por parte de Gabriela caso a conversa com o garoto prepotente se seguisse, pigarreou, cautelosa. Sabia que o que a prima não suportava eram pessoas assim.

-Er... A gente precisa ir agora, não é Isa?

-Mas já? – Remus Lupin indagou, desconfiado.

-É, isso ai, precisamos ir, ainda não comemos. – Isabella concordou, puxando a irmã pelo braço. – Tchau gente, até mais...

-Conhecemos restaurantes ótimos, se quiserem... – Diego começou

-Não valeu, é que a gente deixou comida no fogo, aliás, uma hora dessas, já deve ter incendiado a casa... E os cachorros – Isabella mentiu, dando um sorriso sem graça.

-Hm... Ok então... Até mais! – Diego despediu-se, se perguntando por que diabos Sirius tinha que ser tão arrogante. **(N/A¹ (G.) – É o que eu sempre me pergunto ¬¬)**

As garotas se afastaram rapidamente enquanto se despediam e quando chegaram a uma distância apropriada, Gabriela soltou um lamurio irritado.

-Mas que cara chato! Vocês viram? Idiota, nunca mais elogio um garoto na minha vida! Se acha, ELE SE ACHA! – Ela exclamava incrédula.

Raphaela fez uma careta.

-Ele era bonito, mas não precisava se achar né? Fala sério...

-Ah, esquece o idiota e vamo procurar a Mari vá, quero comer alguma coisa...

-To aqui! – A loira se manifestou prontamente, atrás de Raphaela, que andava um pouco atrás.

Gabriela riu.

-Já pensou em virar ninja, Mari?

Todas riram com vontade e assim, seguiram para casa.

-Porra Sirius! Precisava daquilo? – James indagou levemente irritado, enquanto o amigo apenas fitava com um olhar entediado as garotas andando para cada vez mais longe.

-Ué, mas é verdade, eu já cansei de ouvir aquilo, vou mentir?

-Poderia ter sido um pouco mais simpático pelo menos... – Diego retrucou, amargamente.

James apalpou os bolsos da calça, parecendo procurar algo. Suspirou, irritado.

-Droga, esqueci o celular...

-Ta esperando a ligação de alguém? – Remus indagou curioso.

James fez uma careta, sem graça.

-Não... Vamo embora vai... – Pediu, sua expressão um tanto perturbada.

Remus, assim como os outros, olharam para ele um tanto desconfiados, iriam ter uma conversa mais tarde...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (G.) – Oe gente, td bom? É, demorou mas chegou, e acho q o tamanho do cap compensa um pkinho né? . Se vc leu até aqui, mto obrigada *-* E comente, deixa três pessoas mto felizes *o* Bjooos!**

**Ah, e sim, os personagens Sirius e Remus estão com atores q n se parecem mto com eles, mas é para adaptação do gosto de duas das escritoras, espero q n achem ruim *-***

***Law & Order SVU - Série policial que atualmente passa no Universal Channel, Gabriela é viciada.**

***Não me convidaram para essa festa pobre e blá blá blá - Referente a música "Brasil" do Cazuza**

**N/A² (R.) - _ (ela não comentou '-.-)**

**N/A³ (I.) - **


End file.
